


Don't Know, Don't Have

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Beta Dick Grayson, Creepy Slade Wilson, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, minor bad touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Slade's being a creep about whatever poor unsuspecting omega he's kidnapped, claiming them to be the Bat pack omega. Dick is done with whatever kind of bullshit this is.
Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694164
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Don't Know, Don't Have

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a short one!  
> Sorry I made Slade such a creep~

“Stand down Grayson, I have your pack omega.”

  
“What are you talking about Slade? I don’t have a pack omega”

“So you won’t even admit that he’s yours?” Slade tightens his arm across the neck of the figure tied to the chair in front of him. He slides the bag over their head up just enough to expose an unmarked neck, which he nuzzles his masked face into in a parody of scenting. “I knew you could be cruel Grayson, but I didn’t think you had it in you to reject a member of your own pack. You preach the importance of pack to your gaggle of birds at every turn.”

Dick squares up as Slade continues to run a possessive hand over the body of his captive. The other hand holds his razor sharp sword directly over the carotid of the bound figure, presumably an omega if Slade is to be believed. The question then is who. There are very few omegas in the bat pack, and none senior enough to hold the title of pack omega. It can’t be Stephanie or Duke, neither of them is large enough to match the figure in the chair. He seems to be built just a bit larger than Bruce, his figure padded out with enough muscle that it would read as alpha if the dampening fabric stretched over his nipples wasn’t so clearly visible.

Whether he knows who this omega is or not, Dick will save them from Deathstroke. The omega is filling the room with a scent full of distress and just on the edge of heat. As Dick takes a step closer, Slade makes a show of peeling his scent suppressing patch off and turning the omega’s face into his own throat. Dick knows first hand how overwhelming Slade’s scent is up close. For an omega on the cusp of heat, it must be all encompassing. Definitely enough to send him spiralling into full heat. While the heat scent in the room increases, Slade pulls the bag off of the omega’s head, revealing just about the last face Dick expected to see.  
“Jason?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what I'm up to, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> My prompts are open until quarantine closes!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
